Gifted Power
by Kitagawa
Summary: Still Under Plot Co! But anyways, Ch.6 is up! Short! Yin forgots to tell! Please read then review! Cuz I said please!
1. Chapter 1

This is not something that usually happen in reality but now it does…

* * *

**_Dream sequence_**

_Ryoma was in a never-ending field of flowers, the sky was light blue but there was no sign of the sun, and the wind blowing freely from the West. Yes it was very peaceful but very confusing to Ryoma._

_"…Am I dead?" Ryoma asked himself._

_"You're beyond dead but I know how you feel, this place looks more like where you finally go to heaven……still you're not dead. It will be more than dozens of years until it's your time…" said a voice behind him._

_He quickly turned around to see a female in a kimono that shines her black hair and her black bangs covering her eyes._

_"There's a prophecy to fulfill Ryoma and you are assign to do so," said the mysterious female._

_"…Who are you?" Ryoma asked._

_"You'll remember me sooner or later but this has to be done. You do know the power you have. It's time to use it. Make sure you get 80 chosen ones"_

_"Why 80 and for the last time, who are you?"_

_"Because."_

_"…Because?"_

_"It's 80 because the mission said 80! Mataku, you're still a damn brat! Now wake up! I'll see you in reality!"_

**_End Dream Sequence_**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-CLANG!

Ryoma sat up and reviewed his dream earlier. It was already that time. The time is too fast and he could not handle it alone but that mysterious person said she'd see him in reality.

'…_Oh well, I guess I better go do my job…but who should go first?_' Ryoma thought, as he gets ready for school.

* * *

"Oi! Echizen! You okay? You were never this quiet," said Momo. 

"Uhh nothing…" said Ryoma as he continued walking.

'…_Should I? … YEAH! This could be fun!_' Ryoma thought.

"Oi Momo-senpai, I know a trick!" said Ryoma who let out a sinister smile. Momo did not like this. Ryoma then lift his index finger.

"Touch it," said Ryoma.

"Why?"

"Himitsu, just touch it!"

"…No"

"Eh? Momo-senpai is afraid?"

"Ugh! Fine!" said Momo. He just doesn't like it when people tell him he's afraid to do something so simple. Momo then pokes Echizen's finger with his own finger.

"…Then what-OW!!" Momo then grabbed his finger and puts it in his mouth to drive away the pain. Ryoma snickered. His first victim.

"How'd you made that electricity?! Now my finger is bleeding!" said Momo.

"Mada Mada Dane, Momo-senpai"

'_1 down! HA! …and 79 to go…ugh_' Ryoma thought. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

It was morning Tennis Practice in Seishun School. Momo was telling them of Ryoma's Electric Trick. 

"Nya! Sugoi! Nya Ochibi! Do it to me!" shouted Eiji as he held out his finger.

'_This job seems to be getting easier and easier,_' Ryoma thought as he sweat dropped. He held out his finger. Just when Eiji touched his finger, his finger then shocks Eiji's.

"AAHHH! ITE! …that hurts," said Eiji as he put his bleeding finger in his mouth.

"Mada Mada Dane, Kikumaru-sempai" said Ryoma.

'_HA! This is too easy…Hey I should get all of the regulars…HA! 2 down and 78 to go!_' Ryoma thought as he went off to change for Tennis practice or he'll have to run laps.

* * *

"Kawamura-senpai, good job from the match today," said Ryoma as he held out his hand. 

"Ahhh, arigato" said Kawamura as he gladly shook Ryoma's hand then took it away as he felt pain. "Ow!"

"Gomen, Kawamura-senpai, it must be some static electricity in my clothes," said Ryoma even though he lied.

"Oh no, it's fine," said Kawamura as he rubbed his hand to sooth away the pain as he walked over to Fuji to be congratulated as well.

'_La-la-la…3 down, 77 to go!_' Ryoma thought. His mission was getting easier and easier.

* * *

At the end of practice, he actually gave the shock to all the regulars including Tezuka. It was so easy to get it, while running laps and just trip on a rock near the Buchou and then grab his right arm and then shock him. Classic! 

When tennis practice was over, Ryoma went to change without him noticing all the regulars gather up.

"Oi, Echizen seems to be…static today…" said Oishi.

"He showed me a trick and then shocked me…" said Kaidoh.

"He did that to me first and it hurts a lot!" said Momo.

"Nya! He did that to me too!" said Eiji.

"There's an 85 percent that he did it on purpose" said Inui.

"He did it only to us too," said Fuji, although he was smiling, he was also very curious to how and why Ryoma did that to them.

"But why?" Kawamura asked.

"Saa who knows, what do you think, Buchou?" Fuji asked.

"…We'll know soon enough…" said Tezuka as he told the regulars to go change before they're late to class.

* * *

Dictionary!

1. Himitsu :: Secret

2. Mataku :: Geez

* * *

What do you think? Not bad for a beginning!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own POT!

* * *

Class – Fuji and Eiji

As usual, Eiji wasn't paying attention to the teacher but wasn't sleeping either; his mind was drifting off to how his favorite freshman was able to do that trick.

"I wanna know…" muttered Eiji.

"Kikumaru! Pay attention!" shouted the teacher.

"H-Hai!"

Fuji laughed at his silly friend ad knowing Eiji, he must've been wondering how Ryoma did what he did. Fuji as well was really interested on why Ryoma did it was there a reason. Obviously, there has to be.

Just then he noticed something, Eiji had something on his head coming out. It was an orange thing that seems to be very furry and when it was very obvious of what it was. Fuji was shocked as well as fascinated.

"Oi, Eiji"

"Eh, ano Fuji?" Eiji asked.

"Ne, you have cat ears coming out on your head" said Fuji as he also noticed his human ears gone. Eiji widened his eyes, thinking whether the creepy tensai was lying but he never say such a crazy lie. Eiji touched his head and he did seem to feel something furry, similar to a cat. He saw a mirror up the board and saw his reflection. His head was growing two furry lumps both side of his head. Without any warning, Eiji screams while grabbing his head to cover lumps.

"Kikumaru!" shouted the teacher, the whole class's attention was now drawn to him. Fuji quickly acts fast.

"Gomen sensei, I think Eiji needs to go to the Nurse. He has been having this headache all morning so I'll just go take him," said Fuji as he went to Eiji's side. Fuji secretly twitched his closed eyes meaning to play along. Eiji nods and acts sick and that his head really hurts.

"Alright, go"

The two leaves the classroom and instead of going to the nurse, they went to the rest room and see what's been happening.

"NYA!! I have ears! I mean cat ears! SUGOI! NYEOW!" Eiji then quickly covered his mouth. Instead of saying Nya, it came out to be a real cat's meow.

"MEOW! Fuji! What am I going to do!?"

Fuji was smiling nervously as he noticed Eiji has just grown fangs. It was actually scary if you're thinking that Eiji might jump and bite you. To the tensai, it would be very fun to see but for now it just doesn't feel right…_for now_.

"Well…I don't know but we need to find out why you are like this and first we need to find something to hide your cat ears for a while," said Fuji as he took out a beanie out of nowhere and puts it on Eiji's head.

"Meow! Arigato, Fuji!" And with that, Eiji tries to hug Fuji but somehow went past through him. Eiji was scared out of his wits when he got up. Fuji was even more surprised. He tried to touch the wall but his hand only went through.

Fuji panicked a little and tries to touch the wall again. He took a deep breath and let it out, he bravely put his hand on the wall and fortunately, it didn't phase through. Fuji sighs in relief. Eiji sighed in relief as well. That was the scariest event that ever happened to them, scarier than what happened about the cursed racquet.

"Meow, you okay, Fuji?"

"Saa, I'm fine, we both should go to the nurse,"

"Meow! Fuji, what if they think we're crazy!? I mean should we tell the others first about this before I grow a tail?"

Fuji chuckled. The thought of Eiji with a tail sticking out was so funny. Now that you think about it, Eiji resembles so much like a cat. His eyes was already slitted, it was now a form of a cat's eye but it's somehow very innocent looking.

"Saa, maybe Echizen will tell us, I have a hunch he's involved"

"MEOW! That's right! Ochibi!"

* * *

Class 2 – Oishi and Tezuka

Tezuka was confused. Yes. Shocking. Tezuka is very confused. He was just looking outside the window, purposely not paying attention to the lesson since he already knew. Anyway, his thoughts were also on the freshman but when he got mad that he didn't know why, the window made a loud snap. That grabbed the class's attention. They all look and saw the window with a very long crack.

Tezuka was shocked but of course with his stoic face he managed to hide it. The teacher thinking that it must be some kids throwing rocks. Tezuka thought of that too but he's been staring at the window before it cracked, there was no rock that hit it. Even if it's a tiny rock that can barely be seen, it shouldn't have done such a big damage.

Tezuka tried to resist the urge to test it again. But proved no vein. He mentally sighed as he concentrated on the flower vase. Instead of breaking it, he wanted it to fall down. The vase started shaking. Tezuka stops as well as the object. That actually surprised him but on the outside, nobody noticed it. He does it again but this time without hesitating. The vase was shaking all right; half of the class noticed it. But he did not stop.

The vase was moving straight to the edge of the table. Tezuka took a breath. It was actually a bit tiring to do this. Then he glared at the vase and with that the vase falls down and smash to pieces. That was shocking, really. The teacher was surprised. She was doing her speech when suddenly the vase fell down. It scared the class. Some thinks there were ghosts in the classroom.

Oishi who knew better was examining Tezuka's action. From just what happened, Oishi was thinking that Tezuka did that. It was really scary. Without even thinking, he accidentally got a paper cut. He winced from the pain as he quickly took out his napkin. He wiped off the blood that was coming from his finger. Once the blood was gone, he noticed something. The cut was fading fast and in just three seconds it was gone. Oishi was scared. He looks around to see if anyone saw that and he saw Tezuka. He was staring at him.

Oishi who looked like wanting to say did-you-see-that?

Tezuka nodded slightly.

Oishi then made a look that says did you break the window and the vase?

Tezuka nodded slightly again.

Oishi slump on his seat, he was thinking what was going on today. Then it hit him as well as Tezuka. Both senpais whispered to themselves to say the name.

"Echizen"

* * *

Class 3 – Kaidoh and Momo

"Kaidoh! Momo! In the hall, now!!" shouted the teacher and the two does as they were told. They made a fight again. Seriously, when are they going to stop!?

It was very quiet until then Momo broke the silence.

"This is all your fault, Mamushi"

"You're the one who spilled juice on my project"

"You were in the way"

"You were an idiot and a klutz"

"You want to fight, Mamushi?"

"Bring it on, Baka!"

"KAIDOH! MOMOSHIRO! QUIET! NOW!" shouted the teacher from the classroom. The two stops and did not want to get in trouble.

"…Mamushi"

"FSSSSHH! Baka…"

Momo jumped back from Kaidoh's hiss. That surprised Kaidoh. He looked at the idiot as if he was…well…an idiot. Nevertheless, the baka was never scared of him so why now?

"Oi! What's with that look? FFSSSHH!"

"What's with that tongue?!" shouted Momo as he point.

Kaidoh was confused. Yeah. Confused. He then looks at the window, which faintly showed a reflection of him. He hissed again and now it him. Yes. He had this weird tongue that was a snake. Yes a snake. Weird.

'_Not only this hissing is scaring people but it's making me look like a snake! I'm just going crazy yeah that's it…and the baka is also going crazy…yeah, that's it…just the fights_'

Kaidoh's thoughts were interrupted as he heard noise. He saw Momo landed on the trashcan. To his point of view, he must of stumble too back but something shocked him. Oh yes something did. Momo crushed the trashcan. Yeah he crushed when falling down. It was crushed and bent. It maybe just a plastic trashcan but there's no way he'd do that kind of damaged. Momo was also shocked that he actually destroyed a trashcan with his own butt!

The teacher walked out and saw Momo. She just had enough as she yelled at them.

"Principal Office! NOW!"

The two juniors started heading towards the principal office while engaging a silent conversation.

"What's going on, Mamushi?"

"I don't know baka…" Kaidoh resist the urge to hiss. Wow. He didn't hiss.

Then it him, they just now noticed that it all happened because of a shock.

"Echizen!"

* * *

Class 4 – Ryoma

"Achoo!" Ryoma sneezed again as he rubbed his nose. It was the third time today. Some one has been talking about him.

"Ano Ryoma-kun, Would you like to go to the nurse?" Sakuno asked.

"No, I'm fine"

"…Ano Ryoma-kun…I want to see the trick you did Momo-sempai been talking about…May I?" Sakuno asked nervously and somewhat nicely.

'…_Should I? …It could get the job done fast…oh well, why not?_' Ryoma thought.

"Alright, just touch my finger," as he lift up his finger that he used to shock all the regulars. Sakuno is nervous of this but she did so. Slowly she placed her fingers on Ryoma's. She then saw a blue spark, which shocked her finger.

"Ow!" she held her finger back. Ryoma did the same and quickly grab a tissue and gives it Sakuno to wipe the blood away.

"Thank you…Ano, gomen"

"No I should be" said Ryoma as he started thinking, he might've doubt about giving it to Sakuno but somehow, he knew Sakuno will handle it okay. Maybe.

'…_hmm…Mada Mada Dane_' Ryoma thought as he headed to his next class with Sakuno.

* * *

I know I didn't bring up Inui and Kawamura. I just don't know what powers they should have. I was thinking Inui should be like Einstein, very, very out-of-the-world smart and Kawamura grabbing the racquet, he'll really burn, like fire.

Inui the Einstein and Kawamura, the fire but, some one already took it and I can't do so without permission.

Anyways, this as fast as I can download and I'm really starting to like my story. Oh well.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Please read! Or die!

By the way, NineTsuki-chan, thank you for the advise. I like Inui's power but I was thinking of something else but I guess I can mix those powers.

I do not own POT!

* * *

Lunch break – Sakuno 

Sakuno was heading outside to eat under her favorite spot, next to the big tree in the whole school. She ate her sandwich delightfully. But what she didn't notice as that somehow the tree leaned over, providing more a bigger shade.

Sakuno was still eating peacefully. When she looked up to the tree, she did not expect it to have flowers. It was a beautiful sight. It's petals started sprinkling down. Sakuno was shocked. Before she got here, she knew there wasn't supposed to be any flowers, not to mention it's fall and the shade was supposed to be smaller instead big like a tennis court or something!

She looked and noticed different kinds of flowers were surrounding her. She was very amazed but slightly scared unto what's going on. She looked around her area and pretty much, the flowers gathered up.

'…_Am I doing this?_'

Sakuno thought but then try to see if she is. Then she started to hear voices from the flowers.

_"Wow, she's pretty!"_

_"No wonder Echizen-sama picks her!"_

_"Ahhh! So young! Young love!"_

_"I wish I was a human, I really wanna see what would I look!"_

Sakuno was embarrassed. No one has ever says those kinds of things to her. Not once. Wait. Did they say Echizen-sama? Ryoma-kun!?

"Silence!"

All the chattering from the flowers stop, Sakuno was wondering where that strong feminine voice coming from. She look up and now know it was the tree.

"I am sorry for my babies to surround you just like that…"

"Oh no, it's fine! Really, they did not meant any harm" said Sakuno. She was thinking if she was going crazy.

"Gomen but…am I going crazy?"

The tree laughed as well as the flowers.

"Oh no dear, you're just another special chosen one for the prince"

Yes, it's official. She's nuts.

"I don't get it…" said Sakuno. She was not really understanding this, then again, no one would fully understand that all of the sudden you started hearing voices from plants.

"Didn't a certain boy electrocute you?" the tree asked nicely. That's when it hit Sakuno. Electrocute?! A certain boy?!

"…Ryoma-kun…" that was all that came out of her mouth until lunch was over.

* * *

Class 5 – Inui 

"…what's happening to me?" Inui asked himself as he look at the paper he just did. There were a lot of components that was from higher standards. Next to him was a stack of papers. In the papers was all information of creating nuclear bombs, acids, and all those other chemicals. Even for healthy diet and inhuman abilities to gain.

Inui then throw them to the paper shredding except only one. He grabbed the paper and read the Paper. This was the paper he wrote 1 minute ago. The title says, "Inui's Toxic Aozu". Inui sees a lot of components in high standards and what shocked him is that he can understand it. The ingredients are –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-. (XP Ain't telling!!)

He then made a huge evil smile as he let out a low chuckle. He quickly went to his Drink set and started making the greatest, "Toxic Aozu".

Even people who passed by from the lab can hear Inui's laugh, which made them shudder with fear and leave quickly.

'…_I wonder who gave me this adoring power……wait…!!!!!!_'

"…Echizen!"

* * *

Tennis Practice! 

For the whole practice, they've been secretly watching Echizen. Ryoma doesn't even notice but he did notice a few things. Why Momo was bugging him a lot more and how he hit the ball so hard it went flying up the roof, Kikumaru wearing a beanie, Fuji breathing in and out like he's pregnant or something, Oishi was nervous, Inui has been laughing much lately, Tezuka was the same, Sakuno keeps whispering to the trees and flowers, everyone thinks she's going crazy, Kawamura was normal, and Kaidoh was not hissing. HELLO! Kaidoh's not hissing!! Scary.

'_I hope they're handling just fine…humph, what do I care…_' Ryoma thought. Just then, they all started running laps and of course for their lives as Inui made a new drink, "Toxic Aozu".

"TOXIC AOZU!?!?!?" shouted Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura and even Fuji.

"This is bad! No matter how it looks so good to taste it! I don't want to drink it!" said Fuji as now he fears for his life on harm's way. Tezuka was really surprised. Fuji. Afraid!? What did he miss?

"Don't you like it?" Tezuka asked.

"No! It's bad!" said Fuji.

"Meow! Fuji got knocked out by it! We all did! Even Inui!" shouted Kikumaru as he used his agility to run faster but made sure not to over do it. Tezuka sweat dropped at this. '_Is this drink really that strong?_' he thought as he too starts running faster.

There were blood hurling screams which made the regulars tensed up and started running even faster. _'Why the hell did I give him that power?!' _Ryoma thought as he kept on running, not even dropping his pace to catch his breath.

In the end the regulars made it to a tie break so no one gets to drink it except those who failed.

"Aww, too bad. You would have loved this," said Inui as he drinks the Toxic Aozu. Surprisingly, he wasn't harmed.

"…please…stop….with the drink attacks!" said Oishi.

After practice was done, Tezuka called out the regulars to remain for an important meeting. Ryoma did not like this. Is it something? Ryoma decided to get there by going to get a drink from the faucets and maybe get a grape Ponta too. He did what he wanted to do as the rest of the regulars gathered without him. Once Ryoma was nowhere in sight, they started to talk.

"Meow! I think Ochibi did this to us!" (Eiji)

"Just somehow he did," (Kaidoh, trying not to hiss)

"What did Echizen do?" Kawamura asked, obviously, his powers hasn't activate yet so at the very moment, his confused.

"We'll tell you when the meeting starts and only us are left," said Fuji.

"He shocked you guys too?" Sakuno asked who seem to appear out of nowhere.

"AAAHH! Oh, don't do that!" (Momo)

"Gomen-nasai but I have the same problem as well. Weird things have happening since we all got shocked" (Sakuno)

"He shocked you!?" (Momo/Eiji)

"Well, I asked for it so may I stay?" Sakuno asked and looks at Tezuka.

"Yes, it's fine" said Tezuka. To him, it looks like Ryoma is shocking a lot of people to do something. What is going these days?

* * *

I've been updating fast and yes this is a cliffy. XD MWUAHAHAHA!! Anyways, next chapter, the truth shall be revealed and that mysterious lady will show. And yes, I love this story too! 

Review or you'll be drinking Inui's Toxic Aozu!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, after much consulting with Tezuka and Fuji; we finally found the power for Taka-san and no it is not fire!

"It was long, a very long discussion" said Fuji.

"But we then came to the conclusion" said Tezuka.

You'll get to see it only here and I mean here!

I do not own POT!

* * *

Meeting

The Seigaku Regulars as well as Sakuno were waiting then Ryoma finally entered with his Ponta. He knows what's going on, that's why he sat to a very near bench and pulled his cap down to listen to the speech.

"Echizen, what is happening to us?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma then pretended to make a confused look.

"Oh? What?"

"MEOW! Ochibi! This isn't fun anymore!" said Eiji. Fuji sighed and shows an example.

"Ever since you shocked us this morning weird things happened to us," said Fuji as he took off Eiji's beanie, which reveals cat ears.

"And what about me!? I can't even do any of my usual things without hurting any one with my-I don't know, superb monstrous strength!" (Momo)

"I can't hiss with this tongue! FFFSSSSHHHH!!" said Kaidoh as his snake tongue hissed. Eiji, Kawamura, and Momo jumped. Yes, Momo is still afraid of that. Inui is now on his book scribbling away.

"…Kikumaru-senpai is a cat, Momo-senpai is a hulk, and Kaidoh-senpai is a snake…" said Kawamura who seems to feel left out.

"What's your…ability, Fuji?" Inui asked as he still scribbles away

"I don't know, I keep on phasing through walls and in order to stop it I have to keep taking deep breaths," said Fuji.

"…Like your pregnant?" Ryoma asked. Fuji glared at him and made him shut up.

"Oh, like pregnancy" said Inui as he kept on writing.

"You-AH!" Fuji did not get to finish his sentence as he was floating up in the air and bonk his head in the ceiling.

"F-Fuji!" (Kawamura and Oishi)

"Meow! Fuji-kun!"

"Fuji-sempai!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, some one please get me down?" Fuji asked as he smiled. Kawamura and Momo carefully, pulled him down. But he was like a balloon so they both have to hold him and praying not to float as well.

"Hmm, ghost powers," said Ryoma innocently as if not knowing that he gave him that. Inui quickly write it down.

"Inui-sempai, has the…ability to know such of any chemicals which he can make in any way," said Ryoma. He was about to say curse but he shouldn't joke in this situation. So on, he continues.

"Oishi-sempai has healing powers and Buchou has telekinesis," said Ryoma.

Sakuno blushed as Ryoma looked at her and said, "Sakuno, you have the ability to control plants, you can order them any way you want and they will obey".

"Ano gomen but what about me?" Kawamura asked who was left out.

"Your power is the ability to tell if a person's telling the truth or a lie, another is that you can tell whether or not that person is evil or good" said Ryoma.

"Sugoi! MEOW! Taka-san can do that!! MEOW" said Eiji. (Obviously) Then everyone started complementing their powers as well as shouting about not wanting it and other stuff. Sakuno and Ryoma remained silent. Tezuka was getting a headache.

"Enough!" Tezuka shouted with anger and with that the flower glass vase broke and the small windows just got a crack. It was now silence. Tezuka sighed as he continued on, "Explain this to us, Echizen…How or why you did this to us?"

"…I…you all haven't told anyone yet, right?" Ryoma asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. Ryoma sighed with relief and continues.

"Well, after what I tell you do not tell a soul, got it?"

Everyone nods.

"Okay…I don't like explaining so I'll make it short, I can give powers to anyone I want to give to. I'm also immune to the powers I gave away. The reason why  
I did this to you is because the mission I have told me to get 80 people…I just got 9 for now,"

There was dead silent. Inui forgot to write it down. Momo was twitching as well as Eiji.

"…We're dreaming…I'm dreaming…yeah, that's right" said Momo.

"This is not a dream, Momo-senpai" said Ryoma.

"Since when did you know how to give powers away?" Inui asked.

"Himitsu"

"MEOW! Ochibi! Tell us!"

Then all of the sudden a new voice was heard.

"Chibi'yo! You only have 71 to go!" said a female voice. Everyone turned and saw a woman standing. Ryoma was shocked because she was the girl in her dream…or vision.

"…anta dare?"

"GAKI! It's me!"

"I've seen you, I just don't know your name!"

"You still don't remember!?"

"No! You're not even very familiar!"

"I was the one who gave you-"

Another glass was broken, it seems Tezuka is getting mad.

"Oh well, start over, the name's Destiny but you can call me Yin," she said.

This was getting way weirder for everyone.

* * *

Seigaku:

1. Momo – Smasher (relates because of Dunk Smash)

2. Eiji – NekoBoy

3. Kawamura – Psychic

4. Kaidoh – Cobra King

5. Fuji – Ghost (XD Casper, the friendly Ghost)

6. Tezuka – Mystic (telekinesis)

7. Sakuno – Queen of Earth (Plants, flowers, trees, cactus, etc.)

8. Oishi – Healer

9. Inui – Evil Juice Developer (Chemicals)

* * *

Anything else:

Chibi'yo Chibi Ryoma

Yin is the Ruler of one's Destiny.

Toxic Aozu is not allowed to be drink no matter how much it looks good.

I'll end it here and yes it's a cliffy!

Review or die from shock by Fuji's menacing ghost power!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"T-T I don't have much reviews!!"

"Because it's not fun!!!" shouted the POT.

"Anyways, some wanted to ask, who is Ryoma going to shock next?" Inui asked.

"HAHAHAHA!!! X) Himitsu!!"

Silence…

I was like o.O?

"What?"

"You don't know?" POT asked.

"T-T no…"

"Mada Mada Dane, Authoress" said Ryoma.

Whatever! Let's start the chapter!!

* * *

"Oh well, start over, the name's Destiny but you can call me Yin," she said. 

She was wearing the same blue kimono with light blue floral and traditional sandals. She was also carrying an umbrella that matches her outfit and still her black thick and long bangs covered her eyes. Eiji ducks down a bit to see her eyes but it seems her bangs cast a shadow upon it. She is very mysterious.

"Anyway, Chibi'yo has given you all the perfect gifts! Oh? You even gave it to a sweet girl! Oh, kawaii!" said Yin. Ryoma blushed in embarrassment. Sakuno blushed furiously.

"Uresayo!" said Ryoma.

"Fine, anyways, I'll start explaining. Since the day Ryoma was born, I decide his destiny and I decided to give him the power, the power that can change anyone's lives. And you all know that power. The power to give an ability that can help save lives or destroy lives…" said Yin, still smiling.

The regulars were in a high-mode to pay attention, even Eiji. Inui was scribbling away on his notebook. Ryoma tug his cap down slightly.

"So…Why us?" Momo asked.

"Chibi'yo chose you all because he trusts you all, there wasn't many people for him to trust and I guess Japan changed him," said Yin. Everyone has his or her eyes on him. Ryoma just ignored it and looked away.

"Anyway, if that's all then I'll be going!" said Yin.

"Wait, I have two questions," said Fuji.

"Hm? What's that?"

"First, how do we control this power," Fuji asked. Yin smiled as though she was amused of something.

"You have to accept the fact that it's now your responsibility. You have to accept it and I see Inui and Kawamura taking it just fine," said Yin.

"…How do you know my name?" Inui asked.

"I'm Yin and I'm the Goddess of Destiny, do the math!" Yin said. Inui twitched at the answer but writes it down anyways.

"Anyways, Fuji, what's the other question?"

"Well, does the power we have serve a purpose?" Fuji asked. This got the regulars in a very full attention.

" almost forgot about that, heh,"

The regulars were like --;;

"Two reasons, 1, Chibi'yo has to get 80 chosen ones and now he only has 71! And the other reason, I'll let you guys figure that out, well, Ja-ne!" said Yin as she opened her umbrella and then when the wind blew, she was nowhere to be seen.

It's been five minutes since no one talked or moves. Fuji decided to stop the agony. He moved Momo's hand away from him as well as Kawamura's hand and then he started floating but just only 2 feet away from the ground. He closed his eyes, concentrating to regain control. The moment passed and his feet were on the ground.

Eiji does the same; he had this feeling of pain for the moment and when he looks at a mirror. His cat ears as well as his fangs were gone. The rest of the regulars do the same. Tezuka noticed that his power reacts only to his emotions so now he has to learn how to control his emotions. Momo gained control as he lightly grip unto a bar and the bar didn't break. Kaidoh's snake tongue is gone. Sakuno could no longer hear many whispers and loud noises coming from the greenery.

"…Is the meeting over yet?" Ryoma asked.

"…Yes…it's over," said Tezuka.

Sakuno left to let the regulars have their privacy to change to their uniform. Everything just then went back to normal. Eiji talking out loud, Momo and Kaidoh started a fit again. You know, the usual. Momo and Eiji bugging Echizen. Tezuka getting headache, which also means glasses cracking, but everyone ignored it. Fuji being the creepy tensai. Yup, the usual.

They all went home.

* * *

Yin stops as she felt something bugging on his neck. "…I know I forgot something…but what? … Oh well, I'll remember later"

* * *

"I'm home," said Ryoma as he entered his home. Karupin came by and jumped unto Ryoma's arm. "Welcome home, Ryoma, how was school?" Nanako asked when she came out of the kitchen. His mother wasn't here. She was off on a business-trip to America for a week so only his father and his cousin remains. 

"The usual…" He put Karupin down and started to rub his head. Karupin then walked to the kitchen.

Then suddenly, he was getting a very huge headache and he was really, really tired. He was never this tired. It was like he got hit buy a car and his head burst out bleeding.

"I'm not gonna eat dinner, I' going to bed," before he even went upstairs an arm extended wrapping his neck and pulled him close to the person whose responsible.

"Oi Gaki, wanna play a little Tennis?" Nanjiroh asked while holding a tennis ball.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep so no!" Ryoma shouted as he slid off of his father's arm and slowly went upstairs. His father tch and walked off to the kitchen. Nanako sighs and went back to the kitchen.

When Ryoma reached the top of the stairs, his eyes were loosing focus. He was getting dizzy. His breathing was getting shallow. It was getting very hard to breathe in this heat. He started swaying. Within a moment, he fainted.

* * *

Thud-thud-thud-THUD! 

Nanako and Nanjiroh were alarmed from the noise. Karupin was the first to move as she headed to the noise. She then let out a huge loud meow. Nanako and Nanjiroh followed. They were shocked to find someone lying on the ground.

"OI! GAKI!" Nanjiroh moved to his son's side and see if he's okay. His head was bleeding. Nanako quickly ran to the phone and called the ambulance.

* * *

What was wrong with our hero? 

HA! That's for me to know and for you to find out so HA!

No blaming me for the accident, he fell down himself!

Please review and see what happens next!

Please review! Because I said please! If you don't, I'll update longer!!


	6. Chapter 6

:) Hello!!!!

"UGGGHH!!" (POT)

-.-+ Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting! Please review!!

* * *

Morning Practice…

The regulars were dressing up in their uniform.

"Meow! Wherrrrrre's Ochibi?" Eiji asked as his cat ears pops out and started twitching up and down.

"Meow! Momo! You know?"

"They weren't home, they must be on a trip or something"

"Hmm, that's quite unusual," said Inui as he grabbed his book out and started writing down.

Once they all went up to practice and Eiji forming back to human form, Ryuzaki calls up the regulars.

"We have another Kanto Tournament coming up, I want you all to do your best, understand?"

"Hai!"

"Ano, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi said promptly.

"What is it Oishi?"

"About Echizen-"

"Yeah, where is he?" Momo interrupted. ALL of the tennis members stopped and paid close attention. Ryuzaki sighed. I guess she'll just have to tell them.

"Well…he's in the hospital…"

Silence…

"W-what?" That was all that Momo managed to say.

"He fell downstairs with his head first"

Ouch. That's got to hurt. All the regulars thought.

"I hope he'll be fine," said Kawamura

"We all do, Kawamura but nothing critical, he's just unconscious," said Ryuzaki and added a whisper to herself, "Hopefully, he didn't loose his memories".

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" Kawamura was unsure of that since he can tell she's lying. The regulars notice it and stand there.

"What are you all still standing here? For warm-up, run 20 laps around the courts!"

"Hai!"

* * *

After school, the regulars and Sakuno, who heard the news, went to the hospital to check up on Ryoma. Once they arrived, they headed to the front desk and asked where Ryoma is.

"Excuse me Miss, may we have the number of our friend's room, Echizen Ryoma?" Fuji asked. The lady checks up and looks back at them.

"I'm sorry but the parents of Echizen Ryoma does not allow any visitors unless with permission" said the lady in the front desk. "But…we really want to see him" said Sakuno.

"I'm sorry but I have to follow" Everyone felt down and some started thinking strategies to come up.

"Excuse me, Miss but I have permission from Echizen's parents," said a voice. Everyone looks and saw the mysterious girl from yesterday, Yin. She was wearing normal clothes.

"Meow! It's herrrr from yesterrrrday!" said Eiji.

"Y-Yin!" said Sakuno.

"My, my, my, what a pleasant surprised. Don't worry they're with me" said Yin to the front lady as she handed her the permission slip. She started walking as if she knows where Ryoma's room is. They just followed her as she was humming a soft music.

"Ano Yin?" Sakuno calls out her name. Yin turns her head to her. Sakuno could see bandages covering her eyes underneath the thick black bangs. She's smart enough not to ask about it.

"Yes, do you need something, Sakuno-chan?"

"Yes if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"To visit Chibi'yo of course! And some news as well!" said Yin as she smiled so happily. It really seems like she's more sadistic than Fuji and that's scary! They have entered the room with the serial number B16. They went in and saw Ryoma still asleep. He had a bandaged around his forehead. Sakuno blushed as she saw how Ryoma look so handsome when he's asleep. Momo and Eiji let out a very evil smile as they silently walks over to him. Momo gets out a marker and Eiji as well, Oishi anticipated this act as he went over and grab the two by the ear. Eiji and Momo wailed.

"Don't even think about it!"

"OW!" "MEOW!"

Oishi let's go.

"Meow! Oishi! That hurrrrrrt!"

"Oishi-senpai-!" Momo was cut off because a pillow was just thrown at him. Everyone turns to where the source was and saw Ryoma looking so angry. Yin laughed, followed by Fuji. Eiji started laughing along with Oishi, Inui, and Kawamura. Kaidoh just threw a fit of hisses that really looks like he's laughing. Tezuka just rubbed the bridge of his nose, rubbing the pain away.

"Uresena!" said Ryoma as pull the blankets and covers himself. The laughing dies down eventually, only a few snickers were left.

"Oh right! Chibi'yo, how you feeling?" Yin asked. Ryoma uncovers his eyes-only, which revealed a death glare.

"How…I…. feeling?! I'M FEELING GREAT! DID YOU KNOW THAT?! I HAVE TO TAKE THIS STUPID DRUG AND NOW THIS STUPID THING! UGH!" he said as he buried his face unto his pillow. Everyone was surprised that Ryoma reacted that way. Yin was not surprised but the other way around, amused. Yin laughs.

"Still have problems with drugs I see! Well, moving on, I forgot to tell you the limits of your power" said Yin. Everyone paid close attention.

"Remember when you're little and gave your cute little puppy a power to be a smart and strong dog and then you passed out completely? That's the limit, once you give some one a power, you'll tire out fast. Your limit yesterday was 8 people but somehow you added another. If you find more for yourself to shock and be one of the chosen ones of your mission, it will help you go through your limits until unlimited, isn't that great? But for now, you'd be feeling in hell all the way" said Yin. Ryoma was obviously tick because she didn't mention anything about it yesterday.

"Excuse me but do we have limits?" Tezuka asked.

"Yup, your power's weakness, emotions, and if you use a lot of it out of yourself, you'll overexert and will pass out but if you go beyond that, hmm…you'll see the Field of Flowers"

Everyone looked at her with confused looks but not Ryoma. He already knew.

"Field of Flowerrrrs? Meow"

"Oi Echizen, is that a good thing?" Momo asked.

"Let's just say it's a place where you go after you die" said Ryoma in a calm statement.

Everyone looked wide-eyed. Oh my gosh. They'll actually die if they go beyond. Yin smirks at them and says,

"Mada Mada Dane"

* * *

I know it's short, deal with it. Please review! 


End file.
